


Daddy

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts





	Daddy

Darren knew he was done for already but he couldn’t move, could only breathe heavily and stare through eyes hazy with arousal as Chris straddled him on the couch. Chris’ long legs moved gracefully and settled on each side of Darren’s thighs, trapping him there and making him twitch in his pants. He let out a small whimper as Chris’ long fingers traced the line of his jaw and tried to buck his hips up, anything to get some relief on his aching cock but Chris held him down, held him firmly.

Darren’s breath caught in his throat as Chris looked up at him through his lashes, his eyes wide and dark and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Darren was panting, watching as Chris slowly slipped his lip out from under his teeth and swiping his tongue over it.

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” Chris said, his voice breathy and deep and with a perfect hint of feigned innocence.

Darren couldn’t help himself anymore, he groaned brokenly as he grabbed Chris’ waist and flipped them over.

“Yes, baby,” he growled, mouth close by Chris’ ear and hands tangled in his hair. “I’m gonna fuck you.”


End file.
